Five Nights Freak Out: Prime Connections
by Blastertroll
Summary: Yep, an entire space for shipping stories They can be either canon to my stories or not, but only the animatronics! Give any suggestions you'd like me to try


The night was cold, stars littered the skies as both Glados and Bonnie sat on the roof. The two wanted to relax and think about what would happen when Axton wakes up, he had been knocked out for hours now. Bonnie thought the best way to help her would be to get her to talk about how she felt in this situation. He moved closer to the bot and grabbed her hand. He felt that if she felt calm, she would talk. He looked into her orange eye calmly and didn't speak until she spoke.

"You know"Glados looked to her pale gray metal chassis"You were Axton's favorite one when he first saw you"

"I thought he liked Foxy"Bonnie smiled slightly

"He liked to make people happy"Glados looked to him"He could never choose a definite favorite"

"Really"Bonnie looked to her blushing"Well, you're mine"

Glados was so surprised by what he said. Bonnie was always a shy and calm person that when he said this it Glados thought she was talking to another animatronic. They were in silence for a few moments until…

"How do you get up here earlier?"Bonnie asked calmly

"I found the stairs to it a minute before you wanted to show me"Glados said

"Sounds amazing"Bonnie said calmly"I need to tell you something"

"Well, what is it then?"Glados looked confused

"You can't…"Bonnie said until

"BONNIE!"Freddy yelled getting Bonnie's attention immediately.

They were working during the day again and Bonnie started making scenarios involving Glados and him being able to talk to her. They were performing when Bonnie was daydreaming, so he didn't play his guitar correctly. Soon, Freddy started to have to call Bonnie and get his attention during their performances about three times so far. After they finished performing, Freddy immediately pulled Bonnie off the stage, who was locked onto Glados who was watching the area with Axton.

"What are you doing!"Freddy whispered angrily

"Nothing"Bonnie said, looking away to Glados again

"You…"Freddy looked at Bonnie and smiled

"NO I don't!"Bonnie looked at Freddy who was still smiling"You can't prove anything!"

"You like her don't you Bonnie"Freddy looked to Bonnie, who was blushing intensely

"NONONONONO"Bonnie repeated softly as Freddy walked closer

"Why not just tell her?"Freddy stayed locked onto Bonnie

"I bet she wouldn't like it"Bonnie looked depressed

"She loves you man"Axton said looking over to the blushing bunny

"R-really"Bonnie said embarrassed Axton knew he liked the robot

"Of course!"Axton yelled softly"She's just nervous"

"Wow"Bonnie was stunned to hear this

"Maybe you should tell her now"Axton looked happy

"Not now"Bonnie blushed again"I need it to be the right time"

"You sure"Freddy looked puzzled

"Yes! Please!"Bonnie looked sad

"What do you need"Axton said confidently

"Just a night on the roof by ourselves"Bonnie said hesitantly

"Got it"Freddy and Axton said in unison before walking off to get their plan set for Bonnie

After hours, the animatronics had been doing their things. Foxy and Chica were together and talking about some tv show they watched, Glados was talking to Golden about recent events, while Axton and Freddy were getting the plan set for Bonnie. That just leaves Bonnie, the frightened bunny was just waiting for Axton and Freddy to get the place set.

"Were…done…"Axton said breathing heavily

"Thanks guys, I owe you"Bonnie looked very happy

"No pro…"Axton and Freddy immediately dropped to the floor

"Are they okay?"Glados had walked over, making Bonnie blush

Bonnie had lied to keep Glados from worrying, then asked her to go to the roof. Glados hesitated at first. _Time alone with Bonnie? This is too much to do, he'll find out_. She didn't want Bonnie to know she liked him, how would he react? She had never been rejected before, thinking of all this made her processors almost break. She didn't want to seem too mean though, so she accepted.

The roof wasn't very hard to reach, just a few stairs and a small opening to get by and you'd reach it. Now after some renovations the opening was enlarged, so even the light shone from it. The moonlight was shining through the door as they walked onto the roof. The night was very cool and the sky was full of stars. The two found somewhere near the edge of it and sat close to each other. Glados was resetting her own temperature to keep them warm. Bonnie was happy about every moment, he was finally going to tell her how he felt.

"Uh…"Glados droned as he was thinking to himself"Bonnie?"

"GLADOS!"Bonnie yelled in surprise"Uh…what?"

"I need to tell you something"Glados said slightly confused

"Okay, uh…go"Bonnie said awkwardly

"Well this is hard to say"Glados spoke calmly"But I ne-ED YOU TO MOVE RIGHT NOW!"She yelled as she tackled him

"Ahh! What?"Bonnie said before seeing a large rock fly by them

"I hate him!"Glados yelled as she shot something into the darkness

"Well I love you as well"Prime said before gliding out in his gem-like form

"What"Bonnie looked very confused, so was Glados

"You know what I mean"Both Glados and Bonnie blushed at what they thought

"N-no"Glados yelled angrily

"That you tw-ARGH!"Prime yelled as he was hit by a rock

"Stay the heck away from us!"Glados yelled"Let's go downstairs before he gets up"

The two ran downstairs quickly, hoping Prime was knocked out. The two ran into the party room and sat down to relax for a moment. The two didn't seem to realize that everyone was asleep now. Chica was sleeping on the stage, her cupcake by her side. Foxy sleeping in the cove, using the curtain as a blanket. Golden was laying on a table, almost falling over. Finally, Freddy and Axton were literally asleep on top of each other, possibly still asleep from earlier. Glados waited for a moment to relax and keep herself from shorting out. Bonnie was catching his breath, hoping not to pass out from confusion. They had both waited until it was dead silent, not even a mouse made a sound.

"Sorry about that"Bonnie said sadly

"Why? That was great!"Glados said happily

"Really?" Bonnie looked surprised

"Yeah, I got to sit up there in the nice weather, Plus I got to hit Prime with a rock!"Glados yelled before blushing"And I got to spend time with you"

"Well thanks"Bonnie said"It was pretty funny

"What?"Glados said

"I Got Axton and Freddy to help me with this endeavor and it actually turned out awesome!"Bonnie yelled

"Why!"Glados said laughing

"I needed the time to be great"Bonnie said a little scared

"You need to make time Bunny Boy"Glados patted him on the head

"Oh"Bonnie sighed"Well, I'm a little confused"

"Just get some sleep"Glados said before throwing a blanket at him

"Yeah"Bonnie said as he yawned

"Oh, uh, could I stay up there with you"Glados said blushing"The only outlet I found was up there"

"Oh yeah"Bonnie said blushing as well"Go ahead"

Glados quickly hopped up onto the stage and plugged in, she was waiting to go into standby. Soon, Bonnie saw she was out cold, litteraly. She was shaking while asleep, Bonnie soon came to help. He had grabbed a spare blanket and laid it over Glados, she immediately stopped shaking. He looked over and saw Freddy and Axton still asleep. He walked over and threw a blanket over the two and proceeded to lay down. He hoped this was enough to get her to like him, but it was obvious she did. He just laid down and listened to the calm sounds of crickets outside. He just wanted her to love him because he loved her. She already did though.


End file.
